


No Place Like Home

by Etaleah



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, House Hunting, M/M, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah
Summary: Home is where the heart is. But for Ryo and Fubuki, it needs a lot more than that.





	No Place Like Home

Ryo sat hunched over his desk and wrote notes on a memo pad while Fubuki lay stretched out on the sofa next to him, looking annoyingly comfortable. "So I'm thinking one-story Tudor style in the new development by Tokyo Street. What do you think, Fubuki?"

"Heh?" Fubuki looked up from his cell phone. "Uh, yeah, sounds great."

Ryo huffed and turned around. "Would you put the phone away and pay attention? This is a big decision. Once we decide on a house, we'll be locked into it for at least a few years. Unless you honestly have no opinion on where you live."

Fubuki yawned and stretched. "But I really don't care what kind of house we have, just so long as it has a big-screen TV and a pool. And a hot tub."

"So I guess the number of bedrooms and bathrooms, the cost, the environment, the spacing, the size, and the structure mean absolutely nothing to you," Ryo said with a drop of sarcasm.

Fubuki shrugged. "Eh, not really. I'll leave all that up to you."

"How generous of you." Ryo liked having freedom in making decisions, but he also liked having help. Well all he could say was, Fubuki had better not complain about whatever he ended up picking out for them.

Fubuki grinned. "Why do you think I married a smart guy?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, letting him know that flattery wouldn't work. "All we really need is two bedrooms and one bathroom, right? One room for us and one for any guests we might have." He clapped his hands as he thought of something. "Oh, and I want a king-size bed."

Ryo sighed, staring down at the real estate forms in his hand. Sometimes his boyfriend had no sense of reality. "For a king-size bed, we'd have to have a room the size of a dueling arena. Otherwise they take up too much space. And I need an office."

Fubuki went back to his phone. "Okay. Just remember the pool. That's the most important part."

"Bucky, I really don't want a pool," Ryo groaned, setting his cheek in his palm. "They're so expensive and require a lot of maintenance. Not to mention yard space."

Fubuki looked up and his smile disappeared. "Ryo, if I don't have a pool or something to swim in, I'll go crazy. Just like you'll go crazy if you don't have an office that lets you get away from people. And I told you, I'll pay for it."

Ryo squeezed his arm so Fubuki would make eye contact. "And you promise to do all the maintenance and cleaning?"

"Yeah, yeah," Fubuki said, waving his hand. "So we need a one-story house with two bedrooms, an office, one bathroom, a kitchen, a big-screen TV, and a pool and hot tub. Right?"

Ryo nodded. "I was thinking we could have another room just for the TV, like a den. We could put in a nice couch in there and you'd have a place for all your video games."

Fubuki smiled. "I like the way you think, Ryo. I've always wanted a room like that. But there is one room I'm really interested in." Ryo arched an eyebrow, curious. "Our room."

Ryo tensed a little. "What about it?"  _Better not be anything ridiculous._

Fubuki's face became serious. "I'll let you have the final say on the location, the house, and all the particulars. But I want to be involved in our room."

"I still think a king-size bed is out of the question."

Fubuki thought for a minute. "Queen-size?" he asked a bit desperately.

Ryo nodded and made a few notes. "That could work. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I want our room to be the biggest in the house. Because you and I are big men."

Ryo smirked. "That goes without saying since we'll be sharing it." He quickly pointed a finger at Fubuki. "But we are  _not_  painting the walls with polka dots, and that's final."

"Aw, that's no fun." Fubuki pouted. "What are you going to do, make our room all gray and boring?"

Ryo paused. Gray  _had_ been his initial plan. "What about black?"

"That's too dark," Fubuki whined.

"Blue then," Ryo said. His hair would blend in with the wall when he sat on the bed, but it was one of the few colors that would please them both.

"All right. But I want to pick out the shade." Ryo eyed him suspiciously and Fubuki laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be a solid blue."

Ryo nodded. "Deal. I'm also hoping to get us walk-in closets."

Fubuki crossed his arms behind his head and laid back. "Walk-in closets, blue walls, a queen-size bed…" he murmured dreamily. "I can't wait to live in our dream house."

"Let's hope we can find a dream house," Ryo said, eyes going back to the forms in his hand. "The real estate market isn't exactly in our favor."

"Our room just needs one more thing to make it complete."

"What's that?" Ryo looked up, hoping Fubuki wasn't going to ask for anything ridiculous.

Fubuki sat up and put his hands on Ryo's shoulders, pulling him slowly out of the chair and on top of him. "A love seat," he smirked. "Just for you and me."


End file.
